


Lo que queda tras Horizonte

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo lo sucedido en Horizonte, Shepard y Kaidan se reencuentran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que queda tras Horizonte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Spoilers hasta el inicio de ME3.

Shepard había respondido con la calma propia de ella cuando James le había dicho que el Comité de Defensa quería verla de inmediato. Nada en su reacción podría haber dado pie a pensar que la una vez comandante de la Normandía había recibido la noticia con relativa suspicacia, aunque, de hecho, precisamente así había sido. Shepard no podía ni siquiera imaginar qué podía querer la Alianza de ella (o quizá sí podía pero prefería no ahondar demasiado en ello por el momento), por lo que se limitó a acoger la noticia con cierta curiosidad inofensiva. 'Parece importante', comentó. Y, verdaderamente, ésa fue la sensación que le dio mientras abandonaban su habitación para ir al encuentro de Anderson y a la inevitable cita con la Alianza. Todo el personal parecía atareado, yendo de un lado hacia otro, proporcionándole a Shepard la indiscutible sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Buena suerte. —James, bienintencionado, le tendió la mano en una genuina muestra de apoyo. Anderson había empezado a intercambiar un par de palabras de fondo, mientras Shepard aceptaba el apretón de manos agradeciendo internamente el gran apoyo que le estaba brindando James aquellos días. La incertidumbre de su futura reunión con el Comité de Defensa le provocaba una ligera sensación de incomodidad, por lo que la presencia de James Vega a su lado era más que bienvenida.

—Shepard. —Alguien pronunció su nombre, sin ni siquiera levantar demasiado la voz, y ella tuvo que detenerse un momento, exhalando de golpe una pequeña bocanada de aire.

Estaba claro. Como si algo en ella no le hubiera dicho desde el primer momento que esa voz repleta de suavidad que había recibido a Anderson en un segundo plano tenía un dueño que en ningún caso le hubiera resultado indiferente. Shepard deseó no haber bloqueado aquella percepción en un primer momento; sin duda, podría haber hecho buen uso de los segundos extra para reaccionar.

Se giró de golpe, abriendo los ojos de más ligeramente por el desconcierto que había empezado a hacer presa de ella.

—Kaidan.

Pronunció su nombre sin poder esconder la sorpresa, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Él la miraba con seriedad, con una brillante intensidad en los ojos que a ella difícilmente podría haberle pasado desapercibida. Era como si aquel simple intercambio de miradas pudiera decir más, mucho más que aquella famosa conversación que ambos tenían pendiente. Se había visto reflejada en aquellos ojos multitud de veces, normalmente en un pequeño resplandor fugaz de alegría o cariño, en aquella mirada que siempre conseguía dejarla sin respiración. En aquel sutil vistazo que Shepard intercambió con aquellos ojos castaños, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, nada y todo había cambiado, y la evidente contradicción resultaba dolorosa.

Caer hubiera sido fácil. Como en las muchas ocasiones en que, inconscientemente, Kaidan (o, más bien, lo que éste provocaba en ella) la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, en la fina línea que separaba la resistencia de la rendición. Shepard ni siquiera podía recordar todas las veces en que había estado haciendo equilibrios sobre la cuerda que separaba una cosa y otra, ni cuánto tiempo había intentado hacerlo desde que le conocía, pretendiendo que aquel punto débil no existía. El antecedente más cercano que tenía, el momento en Horizonte en que le había pedido que se uniera a su tripulación, resultaba un recordatorio eficaz de que, por mucho que la comandante intentara conservar la cabeza fría, su capacidad lógica se resentía en todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Y Shepard era consciente de ello.

Aquella vez, en cambio, volver a verle tuvo un efecto considerablemente más nebuloso. Probablemente producto de la sorpresa, la visión de su antiguo teniente le permitió una reacción más ambigua, llenando su mente de confusión como suelen hacer todos los imprevistos. Se perdió buena parte de la conversación entre él y Anderson, con su mente guardando información sin procesarla realmente; o al menos así fue hasta llegar a cierto punto.

—¿'Mayor'? —Shepard hubiera querido que la palabra no destilara cierto tono dolido, pero no acabó de conseguirlo del todo.

—Lo siento, Shepard. Ha sido...

—No pasa nada —repuso ella, con suavidad. La artificialidad de aquella interacción entre ellos, con las palabras atascándose en la garganta y saliendo de forma antinatural, era más que evidente. Entre tantas cosas importantes por decir, Shepard decidió mejor no decir nada—. Sólo... me alegro de haberme cruzado contigo.

Era verdad. Entre todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, no habría podido haber una frase que definiera mejor la atribulada mezcla de sensaciones que Shepard intentaba empujar hacia el rincón más recóndito de su mente. No necesitaba eso ahora, no cuando las cosas parecían a punto de precipitarse y, al otro lado de las puertas, el Comité de Defensa la esperaba con a saber qué propósitos. No lo necesitaba en absoluto.

—Sí. Yo también.

Se mantuvieron la mirada. Kaidan la contemplaba con aquellos ojos castaños, sin desviar la mirada, sin parpadear; y Shepard le sostuvo la vista durante unos segundos que parecieron alargarse hasta la eternidad. Y todas las cosas que hubieran querido decirse, todo aquello que se alzaba como una inconmensurable conversación pendiente, quedó flotando entre ellos. Shepard se perdía en aquellos ojos marrones, como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Aquella intensidad... ¿de dónde provenía?

—Vamos —dijo Anderson.

Shepard asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, saliendo a tiempo de aquella peligrosa dinámica que no iba a hacerle ningún bien. Tenía demasiado con lo de lidiar en aquel momento, y lo último que necesitaba era añadirle a él a aquella lista. Eso tendría que esperar. Kaidan le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, una de aquellas sonrisas sutiles y tan bonitas que tenían el poder de infundir un pequeño cosquilleo en algún lugar del estómago.

Shepard dejó escapar el aire entre los labios, incapaz de evitarlo, y ése fue el último signo de debilidad que se permitió. Siguió los pasos de Anderson hacia la sala del Comité de Defensa, con renovada resolución y los ojos puestos en lo que se le venía encima. Ya no volvió a mirar atrás.


End file.
